


Helpless

by lucifertookhim



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifertookhim/pseuds/lucifertookhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was kissed by fire. KYLUX TRASH?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help but jump in the trash compactor too. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Even underneath the layers Kylo Ren was wearing, he could still feel General Hux's hands on his skin. They reached beyond the surface and meddled with his soul. He tried to push back the memories but they uncontrollably flooded his mind. 

How could this be happening? He was never particularly fond of the general, he admired his loyalty but beyond that he meant nothing to him, he was just another piece in the puzzle. At least, that's what he thought until last night. He felt the ginger man's eyes on him all night, taking in every action, absorbing every movement. It made Kylo feel exposed like he was put on display for the general's pleasure even though he was shrouded from head to toe. 

Kylo is not sure how he ended up in the general's quarters nor does he want to know, it didn't matter now. All he knows is Hux is all he feels now, he has lodged himself deep inside Kylo's mind and the worst part is that Kylo doesn't want him out of it. there were no spoken words between them, just acceptance. Hux was gentle, something Kylo didn't expect from the ginger man. he remembered how soft his fingers felt on his skin as he stripped him, ever touch send bolts of pleasure down his spine. Why hasn't he realised how much he yearned for Hux's touch before that very moment? Why was he so helpless before him? More importantly, why he was so willing to give himself to the other man?

Kylo Ren consensually allowed Hux to take control over his body, stripping him down, touching every inch of his body, kissing, licking, biting... And Kylo loved every second of it, the way Hux handled Kylo hand him weak at the knees. The general's touch was gentle but firm like he was holding fine china like he truly cared.

When they were done, Hux guided Kylo to the shower, he cleaned him thoroughly, gingerly massaging his skin, running his fingers through his hair and down his spine, his green eyes never leaving the brown orbs of them man before him. He may not say much be his eyes exposed everything.

Kylo hasn't seen him the whole day but every time he closed his eyes, piercing green eyes looked right back at him. He was completely at the mercy of the general and it's exactly where he wants to be, he was the fire that fueled his passion and right now all he wants to do is count the freckles the ornamented his shoulders.


End file.
